Is not she
by Danixx i love Bamonxxx
Summary: Damon has a loving relationship with Elena, but finds out that romance brings only pain, and a certain witch gains space in your heart.
1. Chapter 1

Well, there I go again. I published a few chapters of this story before, but excludes because of my grammatical errors. So I went behind a beta to help me publish this story. It was when I met and asked the help of caress of shadows. Thank you for your help and attention, now let's go. Hope you enjoy.

Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. What is a shame. XD

Damon Salvatore finally got what he craved, the beautiful ex-girlfriend of his brother Stefan. Elena Gilbert, the clone of his slut ex-girlfriend Katherine Pierce, The psychotic vampire who brought so much pain to him and his brother. But for some reason Damon is not happy. He looked to the side and saw the brunette sleeping like an angel, but she is no angel.

Damon believed that Elena was the perfect version of his former love. He now realizes that Elena and Katherine resemble each other in more than just looks.

When Elena was with Stefan she felt confused about Damon, and now the elder Salvatore feels confused about the younger. Stefan disappeared and this is causing a huge pain in the vampire. He realized how much he wanted to have a good relationship with his brother, but Stefan feels betrayed, and with reason.

Elena was with Stefan when she first had sex with Damon. Even though she was still with Stefan, they continued to have sex until her best friend vampire Caroline Forbes found out about affair with Damon. Caroline demanded that she tell the truth to Stefan.

Two women quarreled, but Elena showed her selfish side and made it clear that she could not choose between the brothers. The girls decided to hide what was happening from their other best friend, the witch Bonnie Bennett, at least until Elena made her decision. They didn't expect that it would happen so soon.

Stefan caught them in bed in Damon's room. And only because of interference from Bonnie, who arrived at that time, did Stefan not kill his older brother.

Damon hates to remember that day and the look of suffering that his brother gave him. Now he does not know where Stefan is .The only one who knows is the witch and she refuses to tell where he is, she only assures that he is safe.

The vampire lay down on the bed as far as he could get from Elena. His thoughts were again towards Bonnie . The day after she and Stefan found out about his affair with Elena he could not get her out of his head . He put a pillow over his head in the hope of stifling his thoughts, but the only thing that comes to mind is her green eyes, caramel skin, black curls, and full lips. It has been that way for days and he needs to see her and he needs to hear her voice now.

Chapter One

Bonnie sat on her porch enjoying the hot wind of the night,, reading one of her Harry Potter books. She likes these small moments of normality as there were few of them. Things are complicated, she feels that some terrible evil is coming and her nightmares only make her realize that this evil is close to her.

Bonnie snorted at the thought of Elena and what she did to Stefan. Normal does not refer to her best friend Elena. "It's hard to believe that Elena is such a selfish cow" Bonnie wanted to hit herself in the head when she realized that she was thinking bad things of a friend,After all, she had always respected the girl. But it was hard to not judge her. She _had_ been sleeping with Damon while she was dating Stefan. Even though Damon was super hot, it was no excuse. .

Bonnie tries not to think about the sadistic vampire that has hurt her so badly and is now dating her best friend, but her thoughts always turn to him. Something distracted her, and then she can feel his strong presence beside her. She quickly closed the book and stood up to face the beautiful blue-eyed vampire.

"What do you want Damon? Is something wrongomething with Elena?"The witch asked wearily.

"Elena is great. She is resting after we..." He cannot continue because Bonnie gave him a slight aneurysm.

"What is your problem witch? " Asked the furious vampire.

"Not at all want to know what you and Elena do together.". Bonnie smiled. , Causing Damon pain is something that really makes her happy.

Damon smiled wryly and sexy. _Typical Damon Salvatore smile,_ Bonnie thought. Then he came surprisingly close to the Witch and touched her face.

"Are you jealous my little bird?" He asked softly.

Bonnie felt a rush of heat go through her small body, something she did not understand. They exchanged an intese gaze that was only broken by the ringing of her cell phone. Bonnie pulled away and shook her head to throw away the confusing feelings. Damon smiled, delighted tosee he was able to mess with the pretty little witch. His smile faded when he heard the other voice on the phone.

_'Hey Bonnie how are things?_ She looked at Damon who was shocked to hear his brother's voice. After three months without knowing anything about Stefan, he did not know how to feel as he listened to his voice coming through the phone line. .

_'Bon are you there? Is everything okay?_ Damon smiled because his brother still continues to care and be concerned with others. Just as it always was.

"It's okay. And with you?" She sat down on her porch swing in the hope that Damon the idiot would not try to listen.

"_Well, despite everything, I miss you. I miss Caroline, Tyler, Matt, the friends I left there."_

"You know you can come back anytime. Your place is here. You have been gone long enoug and I really miss you."

"_And how are they?"_

Damon knew that his brother meant him and Elena and felt sick remembering the pain they had caused him.

"Why not come and see with your own eyes. I know they both would be happy to see that you are well and survived, despite their betrayal."She said that looking at Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"_Actually I'm coming back...need to see you."_

"See ME?"

"_Yes I have actually thought a lot about us. I think we need to talk. I got to go, but we'll see each other soon. I need you to see you B__on-Bon."_

"Okay. So bye." She hung up nervously and looked to where Damon was supposed to be, but he was not there. She sighed tragically and felt her face burning,thinking that Damon might guess that something happened between her and Stefan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon came home angry and went straight for a drink. _All I need now is something very strong,_thought the vampire. He must have misunderstood, something could not have happened between Bonnie and Stefan. She couldn't have any interest in him; he is The former boyfriend of her best friend. _Dammit Stefan and Elena have nothing, there's no reason to feel guilty, or to stop the witch from having a romance with Stefan._ Damon winced at the thought of his brother playing with **HIS** witch.

"Where were you Damon Salvatore?" Asked a very angry Elena. Damon turned to her and was frustrated that he betrayed his brother with someone like her. Damon still found her attractive, and he still had some affection towards her, but not like before. Things were different now. It's as if Elena had lost her grace and had became a less powerful version of Katherine.

"I was out. You're not my owner. No need to watch my every step."

"Damon don't be mad at me." She was upset with the lack of sensitivity of the vampire, and cannot help thinking that Stefan would never treat her that way.

Damon saw the hurt look on Elena's face and felt sick, he gave her a warm hug that served as an apology. He knew she did not need to be treated this way by him.

"I'm sorry Elena; I went to talk to Bonnie. I needed to know news of my brother. "It was not exactly all a lie. He went to see Bonnie, just not because of Stefan.

"She said something to you about him? Where is Stefan? "She asked quickly. He rolled his eyes thinking Elena pathetic for having betrayed his brother and still having feelings for him.

"The witch did not say where he is. She said nothing. But I heard them talk on the phone. My dear little brother will return soon." He informed her.

Elena grinned and hugged him warmly, but then looked worried.

"How do you think it will be when he comes back? I'm practically living in this house! I don't know how Stefan will react to seeing us together."

"Do not worry. Something tells me that my brother does not want to know about us, but of a certain boring, hot witch... I didn't mean hot. That was a joke." He covered lamely.

"Do you think Stefan and Bonnie...?"

"Maybe, he said he needs to see her; they needed to talk about them and the way the witch was nervous I think something may have happened there."

"Bonnie would not do this to me and Stefan loves me, he would not be stupid enough to be with my best friend!"

Damon stared at Elena and smiled ironically.

"Sometimes Elena, you're as big of a bitch as Katherine."Elena froze at the coldness of Damon's words. He went upstairs laughing out loud and shaking his head, leaving an angry and worried Elena behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go for an upgrade. I appreciate the comments, and to all who are reading. I'm happy because they liked. I'm not the biggest fan of Elena, so she will have some bad attitudes. I'm always accepting suggestions about the course of history, the ideas of you inspire me. Kisses to all.

Bonnie was opening her locker calmly when she felt someone aggressively close in on her. She looked to the side and was surprised to see her friend Elena with an angry expression, she smiled, but Elena's scowl did not go away.

"What's wrong Elena? Did Damon do something? "Asked Bonnie, really worried about her friend.

"How could you Bonnie? I waited for Caroline, but you..."

"Elena I do not understand..." Then she remembered Damon's visit and what he heard between her and Stefan. "Damon told you about my talk with Stefan. "It was a statement, not a question.

Elena's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. How could Bonnie do this to her? In Elena's mind this was a betrayal, after all she always had feelings for both brothers.

"How could you do this? I always trusted you."

"I did not do anything wrong. Have you forgotten who is dating Damon? No Stefan. And anyway there is nothing between us.

Elena smiled and gently pushed Bonnie which surprised the witch.

-You have always been jealous of me. Always felt bad for the guys wanting Caroline or I, never you. This romance nonsense with Stefan does not change the fact that I am the love of his life and Damon's too; both would die for me, but not you. Who cares about you besides me and Caroline?

Elena left throwing her hair back and walking away like a real bitch. _What happened to Elena? Was she always like that and I just did not notice?_ Thought the witch with tears in her eyes, she went straight to the bathroom needing a private place to let the pain and disappointment out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I do not believe that bitch did that. "Caroline snapped.

Bonnie was at the Mystic Grill with Caroline, who noticed the sadness in the witch. Caroline managed to make her friend tell her what happened and she was really irritated.

"There's something wrong with her Care. She is not the Elena we've known all our lives. Must be the influence of Damon."

"Wake up Bonnie. Elena has always been a selfish kitty, and she's just showing more of that side. But we always loved and treated like a princess. This is not Damon's credit, Argh."

Bonnie thought about what Caroline said, but it does not make sense. Maybe Elena has always been a bit self-satisfied and full of herself, but she has suffered so much and Bonnie loves her like a sister even after she maliciously spoke earlier.

"But you Bon-Bon...I knew that something was going on with Stefan."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and cannot help but smile, despite everything that had happened to Caroline she was still the same, being human or vampire.

"There's nothing between me and Stefan beyond our friendship, but I need to go."

"Where are you going? Going to leave me here alone?"

"To talk with Elena. We need to solve our problems, I love her as I love you; I need to understand what is going on. And besides look who is coming is coming over here?"

Caroline looked back and felt as if her world would stop, Tyler was coming at her with a hot look. Things between them were not going well, and it's been a few days since they have spoken. Tyler was upset with his girlfriend's excessive concern over Stefan. Even though the blonde is always saying that she loves him; he cannot help but be jealous.

"Do not leave me alone Bonnie. I do not want to fight with Tyler."

"He's only here to talk I think. You need to listen. Bye Care and good luck."

Bonnie smiled and walked around the werewolf. He sat in front of his girlfriend and cannot help smiling when he sees her biting the corner of her lip, showing nervousness. She is so beautiful._ "I'm being an idiot for fighting with her."_ thought the wolf lovingly.

"Hey miss me?" Asked Tyler with a seductive smile. Caroline tried to resist and not say anything, but she couldn't .She moved to sit beside her beloved and kissed him warmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Bonnie does not feel very comfortable to knock on the door the Salvatore mansion, but she needs to talk to Elena. Damon opened the door and she had to control her eyes. He was only wearing pants, shirtless and wet hair which made it clear that he had been in the bath. _"Focus Bonnie Bennett, he's hot, but he is still the sadistic vampire who is dating your best friend."_ Said the witch herself.

Damon could sense Bonnie's nervousness, he saw her cheeks getting hot and could hear her heart beating faster. He cannot help but smile at the witch reaction to his shirtless presence.

"What do you want, honey? Stefan has not returned. He's probably out chasing bunnies before returning."

"I want to talk to Elena." She said coming out of her trance.

Damon gave her room to move past him and she felt a warmth flood her body with the simple fact that it lightly touches his abdomen. She came in and stood looking at him with those green eyes that Damon has not been able to get out of his head. . He bit his lip to try not to think about the obscene things he'd been thinking about the witch.

"Call Elena." She said with a commanding tone that made him laugh.

"I think I like this sexy bully way of you. I bet Stefan likes it in the bedroom."

He did not expect her to be so angry, but she stayed and gave him an aneurysm.

"Damn it witch, just kidding."

"I hate this black humor Damon. I know you and Elena believe that there is something between Stefan and me and I'm really mad at you for it."

"Are you mad at me/ I did not care that your little friend walked up to you and accused you of sleeping with her ex-boyfriend. The saintly and frigid Bonnie Bennett sleeping with the great love of her best friend. You ugly witch."

Bonnie cannot control the anger she felt and gave Damon another aneurysm. When he returned to normal his eyes were black. He forcefully grabbed her arm and pressed her small body to his which made both sigh.

"Leave me alone Damon."

"You were alone, but you came here. I think you were looking for trouble." He said further pressing his body to hers.

"I'm here for Elena."

"Sure you are.. You know that Elena does not love me; she's with me because she doesn't have Stefan. She just got involved with me for attraction. Poor Elena. She has no control over her feelings...always so confused. But I know and you also know that her love is Stefan, and yet you slept with him."

"You're crazy. If you know that Elena loves Stefan why is she with you? That is not love."

"You're right, my lovely little witch, it is not loved. But I thought were. Now I realize that maybe she is not. She is not what I want." He said that last sentence in the ear of the witch who failed to prevent the moan that escaped her lips.

Then he let go, but did not put distance between them, he touched her face and stared intensely, he was calmer now with beautiful blue eyes.

"Why Stefan?"

"- I have nothing with him. We're friends."

"Do not lie to me honey. Elena may believe, but I do not. I realized by the way my little brother spoke to you, something happened."

"It was just a kiss."

"You kissed him or he kissed you? Tell me everything."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because of Elena of course. Everything is about her, always. What happened with you and my brother?"

"Alright I'll tell you."

Then she sat down with Damon on her side, and with a sigh Bonnie began to tell him what happened two months ago.

_And now? I wonder what happened between our beloved witch and Stefan^?_

_kisses, even more_


End file.
